Let'z Dance
Let'z Dance is the Seventy-Seventh Episode of Mega Man ZX Shippuden. It is released in November 12, 2016. Synopsis Dedede orders a group of monsters called the Adept Clan which specifically goes after Kirby. Paul Gekko Junior was mistakened for Gunvolt as he takes on the Adept Clan which upsets Copen of summoning them from Eggman Enterprises. Plot The Episode begins at King Dedede's castle. King Dedede and Escargoon are arguing with Tiff that she's keeping secrets about Kirby from him. Tiff doesn't know what he's talking about, but the King counters her lie with proof by showing her pictures of Kirby's first battle with Octacon. King Dedede also explains that Kirby won't be going anywhere without his Starship. Enraged, Dedede confronts Eggman Enterprises to send him a monster army that can take care of Kirby. Kiba service claims that this was a "shocking" coincidence because they had just got in a new and "electrifying" monster. He also explains that it is a group of monsters called the "Adepts". King Dedede orders the music type Adept along with his friends. Little did King Dedede know, however, that Copen and Meta Knight was listening to his and customer service's conversation. Tuff then spots Meta Knight and asks him, "How's it going?". Meta Knight responds, "Very badly" and asks Tuff where Tiff is. Tuff then says that Tiff is over at Kirby's house visiting him. Meta Knight then exclaims to Tuff to hurry because they are in danger and that they need to find them before it's too late. Later, Paul Gekko Junior and the rest of the group finished with the treehouse and were celebrating Kirby's new home. All of a sudden, some menacing looking storm clouds appear over Tiff and Kirby, which the music type Adept introduces himself as Merak. Merak transforms along with Elise, Stratos, Jota and Viper and Nova engages Kirby in a chase. Six Adepts chases Tiff and Kirby but were afraid of Paul Gekko Junior mistakenly to be "Gunvolt". Tiff goes to consult with Kabu, but Kabu says that they are not alone. Tiff then discovers Meta Knight inspecting inside of Kabu. Meta Knight then tells Tiff that he knew Tiff would bring the Warp Star here to keep it safe. Meta Knight also explains that it is Dedede who orders the monsters from Eggman Enterprises and that their goal is to take over the universe. He also states that Dr. Eggman created monsters to do his bidding and that a legion of heroes called the Star Warriors fought to prevent this from happening. Unfortunately, the monsters outnumbered the soldiers and killed all of the Star Warriors except for one: Meta Knight, who was alone, injured, but alive. Meta Knight also explains that there was a spark of hope that there'd be new Star Warriors that would fight beside him and defeat Eggman. He served under the king, knowing that a Star Warrior would someday come here because of King Dedede's obsession with monsters. Meta Knight then explains that Kirby is the Star Warrior, but he arrived 200 years early; he cannot think or speak meaning that he is still a baby. Meta Knight says that he will train Kirby and that Tiff also will help Kirby out. Baffled, Tiff asks how can she help out Kirby. Meta Knight explains that the Warp Star is the source of Kirby's power and can only be kept safe by one who truly loves and care for him, in other words, Tiff. Even though it's a two against six brawl, Paul Gekko Junior and Kirby are being overwhelmed by their numbers but Copen overwhelmed them and evening their odds. When he saw Paul Gekko Junior, he got the first connection with the Star Warrior since the Grand Civil War against Dr. Eggman. Characters *Paul Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik *Swat Troopers *Toshiya Gekko *Lyon Gekko *Makoto Murakumo *Kyoji Gekko *Kenshin Gekko *Kaede Gekko *Mira Gekko *Sōma Gekko *Mikazuchi no Mikoto *Cassandra Uzumaki *Paul Gekko *Yuki D. Rainbow Bianca *Paul Gekko Junior *Sheele Gekko *Sadamitsu Gekko *Paul Gekko Jr. *Paul Kiske *Ventus *Kouichi Takeru *Obito Junior *Note *Utakata Junior *Burai Yamamoto *Kouichi Gekko *Mirai Yamamoto *Phoenix Wright *Maya Fey *Blanche Renmants *Great Asian Alliance Renmants **Shisui Gekko *Shiba Kiryuin *Senna Gekko *Guy Uzuki *Mikoto Nishina *Ria Tōjō *Naruto no Mikoto *Leona *Hilbert *Nate *Bianca *Hibito *Rio *Lan *Aile *Vent *Akane Inuwaka *Toshiya Gekko *Kyoji Skywalker *Kiba Uzumaki *Kyle *Cross *Uzuki Gekko *Orca *Guy *Luke Gekko *Yuki Uzumaki *Higoro *Honoka *Shelly *Asuka *Kyoji M. Green *Randy M. Green *Yona *Son Hak *Kyoji M. Green *Randy M. Green *Princess Serena *Nega Naruto *Kija *Tatsumi *Kurome *Paul de Sand *Wave *Run *Esdeath *Kirby *Tiff *Tuff *Lololo & Lalala *King Dedede *Meta Knight *Escargoon *Waddle Dees *Waddle Doo *Copen *Elise *Merak *Carrera *Viper *Nova *Stratos Battles Kirby and Copen and Paul Gekko Junior vs. Adepts Participants *Copen *Paul Gekko Junior *Kirby *Elise *Merak *Carrera *Viper *Nova *Stratos Locations *Unnamed Mountain *Unnamed Plains Winners *Copen *Paul Gekko Junior *Kirby Category:Mega Man ZX Shippuden Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Fanon